Barely Getting Anywhere
Barney Is The Devil! "Okay...so basically...I don't want to leave my daughter alone after only being together for a few weeks...plus our house is too big and I get lost there alot" Raya complained to Basil, his hair was going upwards, or rather...he was upside down tied by spiritual threads created from Basil's cube. Tying his whole body leaving only his head free. Shin however...well she wasn't easy to capture, she lipped back, evaded to the sides and even jumped over all of the attacks sent by the Cube. All that was occurring before Basil's eyes while Raya was also himself before Basil's eyes...only of course tied upside down. "Your opinion is invalid, you will come back home to Italy with me no matter what" Basil's tone was that of an older brother ordering his little brother around, ironically they were both twins, only Basil is 5 seconds older. "Oh please don't, if you do that you'll be torturing me to death. The Italian accent is too hard for me to understand" Further complainning to Basil, Raya began to swing back and forth with his body "Whinning isn't a trait of yours, Adam, why did you change so much?" Basil asked Raya. Raya's eyes twitched, not liking being called by the name he abandoned long ago "Yeah, I'll admit I changed since we've last seen each other, but I don't wanna dig into any details. Complain about the past, and all that shit. Instead, I'm gonna get loosen up from this...come over to you and beat the living snot outta you like I always wanted to" Basil glared at Raya after his threat. He heard something fall, he looked down and saw a small tube, 5 centimeters in size, Basil knew it was a tube used for casting Ginto, he stared at Raya "You think Ginto will save you? You may hurt me but it won't free yo-" Basil stopped talking as Raya began chanting an incantation. "Kneel forth and rise, soaring the skies and the heavens, Fliegen" As Raya finished the incantation and said the name of the spell, a blue beam shot from the tube upwards and cut through the spiritual threads yet also grazed Raya's arm, particulary his right arm, the wound wasn't severe but the sleeve was torn badly. Raya fell on the ground but stopped his fall with his left arm grabbing the ground, standing clearly on the ground and dusting himself, Raya looked up and saw...a hole in the sky, his grin widened as he looked at Basil "This isn't the real world...is it?" Raya said to Basil in an amused tone. Before Basil could say anything, Shin jumped from behind him and jumped from his head to the sky and landed next to Raya "Hmm~ Maybe we should have a new bet~ If I break the cube I do whatever you say but if you break it then my world is law~" Shin said proposing a new bet "Okay, but don't play dress up with me will ya? I hate wearing fancy clothes" As Raya agreed to the bet, Basil had already prepared another stream of attacks from his cube "Don't make me impale you and put you in a near death state" Basil warned them, but they showed little to no care. "Yeah yeah yeah, then we can all go and watch the Barney live show, but I'm not going, that things the Devil I say, the Devil in the form of a purple dinosaur with a mouth that never shuts up" Raya said and tore off his right sleeve, as it was already cut and embarrasing to wear because of how colorful it was, but still had the shoulder left. Preparing to fight again. Have No Fear A katana with a black hilt and a red round tsuba inside a black sheathe emerged from the cube Miki held, it was her real Zanpakuto, whispering the words "Scream, Kyōran" and unsheathing her Zanpakuto, the blade became blood red in color, she held her Zanpakuto in her right hand and the sheathe in her left, preparing to fight again. Kaenjin stared at her for a bit then hid his eyes with his hats brim and became walking blindly towards the edge of the building they stood at "I believe worms can fly and horses can swi-" Before he could finish his sentence...of course he wouldn't be able of doing so as he fell from the top of the building and down towards a painful crash at the ground. An awkward silence surrounded the area, no one did a thing, yet quickly Jack held two blades and prepared to confront Miki who was already well prepared. Jack charged at Miki with both his blades swinging at her from above, only to have them blocked by her Zanpakuto, Jack then ducked created another blade to impale Miki in the stomach, but before he could do so he was hit in the neck by the tip of Miki's sheathe before he could react. Falling on the ground and coughing for air, his two blades from before landed on the floor, from behind Izumi appeared after using Shunpo, preparing to strike Miki from behind. Miki quickly blocked Izumi's strike with her sheathe only to have it melt by Usui Sora's ability. However, Miki quickly scratched Izumi's cheek before using Shunpo to step back away from her. At a sudden moment, Jack witnessed Izumi shaking in fear, while staring at Miki. Izumi could barely move "Izumi-San? What's the matter?" Catching his breath and standing up Izumi felt the scratch on her cheek and the blood coming from it "I....Just saw it again...I saw my parents death again..." Izumi mumbled, Jack stared at Miki who had no reaction and remained calm and collected. "I'll try and find out what's her Shikai's ability, for the mean time, please observe" Saying that, Jack created two blades in each hand. Charging at Miki in more speed than before, Jack appeared before Miki with his right blade pointing close to her chin, while his left one, grabbed backwards, was behind her back, ready to strike at a moments notice. Silence surrounded the area, Kaenjin acting as a bystander looked at the battle, while hiding in the shadows of a much higher building "For how long will this illusion last I wonder" Muttering this words to himself he continued to observe. Jack and Miki began to move quickly clashing with their blades so fast it couldn't be followed, in mere seconds they were already pushing each other back, how they got from Jack holding Miki in pinpoint to pushing each other back happened so fast it couldn't be followed. They began clashing swords again, Jack with his two blades and Miki with her single Zanpakuto, with each clash, wind burst were created. After several clashes, Jack's right blade shattered to pieces, however, he quickly tried to strike Miki, but Miki was capable of dodging the strike with ease because of how predictable it was and only needed to move a bit to the right. Swinging her Zanpakuto down and shattering Jack's left blade, Miki went ahead to slash Jack, but Jack quickly leaped back and got a small scratch on his shoulder. Flashbacks appeared before Jack's eyes, seeing things happening before him so fast...his eyes widened...his breath became harder...for what he witnessed...was the day a Hollow ended his normal life. Yes, the reason for why he became a Quincy in the first place, as a child, in the mere age of 6, he was already an orphan to begin with, but the orphanage was his family where he lived happily with all of his friends...until a Hollow, Adjuchas-Class, appeared. It destroyed the walls, ate the children, from babies to teenagers, crushed others under its great feet. It went on a rampage within the small orphanage building...until it all crumbled down as if an earthquake occured. Jack survived because one of the nuns shielded him, but also, many others children...his friends, shielded Jack from the monster that had killed them all. Being under a mountain of his family's corpses, their blood dripping on his body and face, it was very traumatizing experience, but for a 6 year old, it is inhuman. Why didn't the Shinigami save them? Why did they die? But most importantly, why did he live? These are all what he had asked himsefl ever since. That traumatic event that he feared to this day, that was 34 minutes long, appeared before his eyes in 3 seconds. Jack couldn't move, his body was shaking, he stared at Miki who showed no care for his current state. Jack fell on his knees trying to overcome the fear that overtook him. He stood up and created a blade glaring at Miki with fury in his eyes "The next time will be more painful" She nonchalantly said. Jack charged at her again, clashing swords with her, his blade was shattered again, however, this time he created another blade to block Miki's swing to his left, created another one in his right hand and swinged it towards Miki's head. Miki ducked down still pressing onto Jack's left handed blade and punched him in the stomach, did a full turn and successfully scratched Jack's wrist, another flashback appeared, it was the same trauma as last time, only this time, it was more impactful, more realistic and it felt like a fresh memory. Jack lost his grip to his blades, dropping them and fell onto his knees, panting and looking at Miki, frightened by this woman, he couldn't move. Before Miki could do anything else, Izumi appeared from the left, where she didn't hold her Zanpakuto, Izumi swinged her Zanpakuto once, but Miki simply ducked down and got up again, putting her hand on Izumi's chest and using Hadō #1. Shō and sending Izumi away, a simple spell that could be executed without the incantation, that and the fact the incantation has to be revealed in the actual canon series...going back from fourth wall breaking. Miki began chanting "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws" Pointing her open palm at Izumi she used Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, firing a large blast of blue spiritual energy, creating an explosion and smoke cloud. Miki glared at Jack again and openned her palm at him as well, but before she could begin to chant the incantation again, a whip wrapped around her neck and pulled her away. Valeri began to turn her around and around in the air while tied to her whip and then threw her away. She walked to Jack and looked at him as she tilted her head "Master, why are you on the ground? And where's the others?" Valeri calmly asked Jack. Jack stood up still shaking but slowly calming down. From behind Valeri appeared Miki, swinging her Zanpakuto. Before the blade made contact, Valeri appeared above Miki and stepped on her head, crushing it on the ground and still standing on it. She walked off Miki's head and bent her knees, taking a closer look at Miki. Suddenly, Miki quickly rose up swinging her Zanpakuto, but only grazing Valeri who had little time to react. Nothing happened...Miki was shocked, seeing someone remain calm and collected even after being grazed by her Zanpakuto. Valeri appeared behind Miki, charging a cero in her hand, Miki turned around and slashed the cero, causing an explosion to occur and a smoke cloud to become clear. Miki emerged from the smoke cloud while Valeri remained in it. Miki then noticed a Garganta openned and Oz looking from it "Well, this is quite an unexpected turn of events, you were overpowering everyone a second ago, but now you met your match" Oz said, as Kaenjin carried Izumi into the Garganta which led to her now destroyed apartment. It was true however, Miki has no began fighting someone who showed no emotions, so why would "fear" exist within her right now? Barely getting anywhere in this fight, the two females prepared to clash. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines